Un parfum des souvenirs
by joy011
Summary: OS Huddy. Son parfum lui rappellait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.


**Voilà je ne vous l'avez pas dis mais c'est mon première Os sur Dr House donc voilà j'aimeras beacoup avoir votre avis. C'est ps bien compliqué suffit de ciquer sur le petit bouton vert en bas.**

**Je me suis rendu compte que j'avai posté la version non corrigé** . **Honte à moi surtout que ma bêta est géniale et que je lui fais de gros bisou et encore un énorme merci à elle.**

**Et merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me lire.** **Enjoy**

Lorsque House débarqua dans le hall en retard comme d'habitude ce qu'il remarqua en premier quand Cuddy vint lui parler ne fut pas son décolleté bien qu'il y ait jeté un coup d'œil mais c'était plutôt l'odeur de son parfum. Elle ne se parfumait jamais quand elle bossait, il fallait une occasion spéciale pour qu'elle adopte une odeur synthétique.

Pourtant, ce matin là elle sentait des saveurs sucrées qui coïncidaient parfaitement avec l'arrivée précoce du printemps. Il devait y avoir une occasion spéciale pour ce geste qui paraissait anodin pour tout le monde sauf pour lui. En effet, elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et ce parfum léger pouvait signifier plein de choses. Le renouveau bien sur, mais aussi la légèreté et la liberté. Cette fragrance délicate rappela à House sa première rencontre avec elle.

Flash-back

C'est la rentrée pour les étudiants de première année de médecine à l'Université du Michigan. Après avoir visité les bâtiments, tous les étudiants se dirigèrent vers la morgue. Leur prof de TP leur expliqua que pour ce cours ils travailleraient avec un étudiant de dernière année qui se chargerait de leur apprentissage. Les élèves en question entrèrent dans cette salle des plus lugubres. Un silence presque religieux se fit lorsque House entra à son tour. Seule une petite voix fluette, mais envoutante se faisait entendre. House s'approcha de cette jeune fille qui ne semblait pas le connaitre. Il la jaugea du regard avant de lui adresser la parole * bien foutue en plus*.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu continues à parler tu ne trouves pas que c'est me manquer de respect?

- Ah ce que je sache tu n'es pas mon prof, ni celui qui va me former donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taire et faire ce que tu dis, tu n'es pas si important.

Un "oh" de surprise et de consternation ce fit entendre dans la salle. Même le prof n'osait rien dire, nul ne s'opposait à Gregory House sans en faire les frais. Et personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça à part cette petite inconsciente.

-Je suis Gregory house annonça-t-il comme si c'était un titre de noblesse.

- Et moi Lisa Cuddy je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire tous le monde à un nom.

Cette fois-ci elle reçut un coup de coude de la fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle et à qui elle faisait la conversation avant d'être interrompue.

House se tourna vers le prof et déclara : "je la veux elle"

- Eh je suis pas un bout de viande qu'on choisit dans un étalage.

Il ignora la remarque de Cuddy et quitta le local non s'en lui crier un: "on se voit demain, sois pas en retard j'ai horreur de ça".

Fin du Flash-back

Deux jours plus tard, il entra dans le bureau de la doyenne et une odeur des plus inattendue lui sauta au nez. Ce parfum là était séducteur, charnel presque envoutant. Sûre d'elle et de son pouvoir d'attraction, Cuddy s'approcha de lui pour justement tester l'effet de son parfum. Et vu l'absence de réaction de House, il avait l'air efficace. Avec ça, ce soir elle n'éprouverait pas trop de difficultés à arriver à ses fins. House ne pouvait pas réagir, il était subjugué par Lisa et des souvenirs lui remontaient en pagaille, mais le plus persistant était celui du bal de promo.

Flash-back.  
House était seul accoudé au bar avec un verre de whisky sec. Il avait choisi une bimbo de sa classe après que Lisa lui ait annoncé que " le beau David qui est très doué et dont le père est très reconnu dans le milieu" l'avait invité et qu'elle avait accepté. Il avait été déçu, mais ne l'avait en aucun cas montré. Il était trop fier pour ça. De plus, il était sûr que Lisa ne le considérait que comme un copain dont elle s'était rapprochée par obligation de TP. House parcouru la salle du regard. Bien sûr, il y avait des jolies filles, mais aucune ne l'intéressait à par pour une partie de jambes en l'air sans conséquence. La seule qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas la toucher, ne pouvait être dans ses bras... Son regard s'attarda sur un couple tendrement enlacé. C'était bien David, mais la jeune femme n'était en aucun cas Lisa. Non c'était la bimbo qu'il avait invité et totalement délaissée quand il avait remarqué que Lisa n'était pas encore là. En fait, il voulait se servir d'elle pour rendre Lisa jalouse. Mais si son cavalier était là sans elle, c'est qu'elle était seule... Il se leva donc promptement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lisa. Elle était là, allongée sur son lit, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. David, avec qui elle s'était imaginée pleins de possibilités l'avait tout simplement laissé tombé. House entra dans sa chambre dont la porte était restée légèrement entrouverte. Il l'a réconforta du mieux qu'il pu et ils repartirent au bal pour se changer les idées. Lors du slow, House put sentir toutes les réactions de Lisa, du simple frisson à ses muscles qui se contractaient légèrement. Après avoir passé une soirée merveilleuse, ils se séparèrent sur le seuil de la chambre de Lisa. Allongé dans son lit, House s'endormit rapidement avec encore l'odeur de Lisa sur sa peau...  
Fin du Flash-back

Le lendemain, Cuddy arriva ... en retard ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner et d'énerver House quand il comprit la raison de ce retard. En effet, Lisa sentait le gel douche. Et pas seulement le sien aux agrumes et aux touches de noix de coco grillés, c'était un mélange accompagné d'une odeur beaucoup plus masculine. Ce qui le dérangeait c'est que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu toucher SA Lisa. Ce simple fait lui rappelait une soirée qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher dans le fond de sa mémoire depuis une vingtaine d'années.

Flash-back  
Cela aurait dû être une soirée habituelle, leurs sorties hebdomadaires au cinéma pour visionner un classique qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur. Et pourtant, le fait que ce soit la dernière avait tout fait changer. Après "Titanic" le film préféré de Lisa que Greg avait accepté de regarder juste pour lui faire plaisir, mais à une condition: elle ne devait pas pleurer pas comme les vingtaines de fois précédentes. Lisa avait adoré, elle avait pleuré, mais ça donnait une excuse à Greg pour la serrer dans ses bras. Après l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre, il accepta le verre qu'elle lui proposa, car il savait que c'était leur dernière soirée ensemble. Le lendemain serait la remise des diplômes et Greg rentrait en Angleterre. Ils discutèrent longuement sur le canapé, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Le verre n'était qu'un prétexte et ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre vu qu'ils ne touchèrent pas à leur boisson. Comme si cela était une habitude, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent délicatement, tendrement, passionnément presque amoureusement. Leurs pas les menèrent naturellement vers le lit de Lisa. Toute la nuit se passa lentement et en douceur, ils voulaient prendre leur temps, découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Greg ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Lisa, car il savait que c'était sa première fois et c'était la première fois que ça comptait pour lui. Leurs vêtements tombèrent, ainsi que leurs doutes. C'était leur soirée, leur dernière, alors il fallait en profiter au maximum. Greg embrassa le cou de Lisa et lui murmura quelques paroles tendres au creux de l'oreille pour la rassurer. Étrangement, elle n'était pas anxieuse, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et lui faisait confiance, elle savait que ça serait magique. Il entra délicatement en elle, ne voulant surtout pas la blesser, il attendit quelques secondes le temps que la sensation d'inconnu s'estompe avant de commencer un va-et-vient langoureux. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans cette position qu'elle voulait que cette sensation de bien-être et de légèreté dure infiniment. Greg était tellement doux, patient et attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Plus rien ne comptait a par le don de soi sans retenue à l'autre. C'était de loin le meilleur cadeau qu'ils pouvaient se faire. Après ce moment de pure symbiose, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce bonheur étant éphémère ils ne voulaient en aucun cas gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Fin du Flash-back

Cela faisait 15 jours que Cuddy arrivait avec le sourire. House avait très bien compris qu'il y avait un homme dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de faire capoter cette histoire là quand ils les avaient croisés "par hasard" au restaurant. Mais apparemment son "Florian" s'accrochait. De son côté, Lisa se sentait heureuse, elle avait enfin quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait se confier, quelqu'un de tendre, quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à elle, quelqu'un qui l'aimait,... Bon d'accord ce n'était pas House mais ça faisait l'affaire pour combler sa solitude. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas aussi épanouie qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Quand House arriva ce jour là, il put ressentir une sorte de tension dans l'air, la journée allait être riche en émotions, il le sentait. Il détourna son regard vers le bureau de Cuddy et fut surpris de voir tous les stores baissés. Il essaya dans savoir plus au bureau des infirmières, mais tout ce qu'il eu comme information c'était que Cuddy était avec Florian depuis environ 1/4 heure dans son bureau fermé à clé et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas la déranger. C'en était trop pour House qui ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher et de crier : " C'est pas bien de s'envoyer en l'air pendant le travail docteur Cuddy !!!!". Il fut vraiment surpris quand à peine deux minutes plus tard, Florian quitta le bureau de la doyenne. House aperçu le regard de Cuddy juste avant qu'elle ne referme violemment la porte de son bureau. Elle était triste et en colère. Mais contre qui ? Contre lui ou contre Florian ? Et puis si c'était lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça pourquoi elle le prenait au sérieux ? Mais si c'était Florian, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu lui dire pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? Il décida d'attendre une heure, le temps qu'elle se calme avant d'aller la voir. Après avoir passé ses réflexions en jouant avec sa balle rouge et grise, il se mit en route pour enfin aller voir Cuddy. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il toqua à sa porte. Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, alors il décida qu'il pouvait bien entrer. Elle était là devant sa fenêtre ouverte à réfléchir. Une douce odeur se propageait dans la pièce. C'était le cerisier qui donnait cette odeur, mais d'où venait cette pointe salée ? Il savait qu'elle avait pleuré avant même qu'elle ne se retourne, avec ses yeux rougis par l'heure qu'elle avait passée à pleurer. Il est parti c'est tout ce qu'elle pu dire avant d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. La voir se livrer aussi facilement lui rappelait la fac. Et qu'elle soit dans un tel état lui rappela un moment difficile que Cuddy avait vécu il y 20 ans.

Flash-back.  
1 mois, 1 mois qu'elle était heureuse et amoureuse. Amoureuse pour la première fois. Tout se passait bien dans sa vie. Elle avait de bonnes notes, un petit ami super et un confident merveilleux. Un soir, Lisa passait la soirée chez son copain dont les amis avaient mystérieusement disparu de l'appartement. Après un diner les yeux dans les yeux, elle se sentait agréablement détendue. Ils s'installèrent sur le divan devant un film qu'ils ne suivaient qu'à moitié vu qu'ils se câlinaient gentiment. Mais elle sentait bien qu'il voulait aller plus loin, voilà pourquoi les copains avaient débarrassé le plancher. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête.  
- Ben !  
- Oui ? Il releva sa tête qu'il avait blotti dans son cou  
- Arrête s'il te plait  
- Pourquoi t'aimes pas ce que je te fais ? Il avait recommencé à l'embrasser déviant de plus en plus vers sa poitrine.  
- Je suis pas prête.  
- Lisa, ça fait un mois  
- Je sais mais je suis pas prête c'est pas facile pour moi comprends moi  
- Tu m'aimes pas ?  
- Mais si bien sûr, c'est pas ça le problème  
- Ben c'est quoi alors le problème ?  
- ... Je suis pas prête c'est tout  
- Tu sais si tu m'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais pas peur  
- Et toi si tu m'aimais vraiment tu me forcerais pas  
- Tu sais quoi, je sais même plus si tu en vaux la peine  
- Comment tu peu dire ça je t'aime moi  
- Ben moi non maintenant va t'en !  
Elle sortit dégoûtée de son appartement et alla trouver le seul qui pourrait lui remonter le moral : House. Il était trois heures du matin, celui qui venait le déranger à cette heure-ci allait l'entendre. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Lisa en larmes.  
- Lisa qu'est-ce qui se passe  
- C'est Ben ...  
- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ??? Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.  
- Il voulait... snif.... mais moi... snif .... J'ai pas pu ....snif..... alors il m'a ... snif...  
- Entre restes pas là.  
Ça faisait une heure qu'il essayait de la réconforter quand ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu. Il recommença à la questionner, car il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle était là même s'il avait une vague idée.  
- Lisa qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé précisément  
- Il a voulu le faire, mais moi j'étais pas prête.  
- Ben c'est pas grave ça ... Mais attend il a dit quoi lui ?  
- Il a dit que si je l'aimais vraiment j'aurais pas peur  
- S'il t'aimait vraiment il te forcerait pas !!!  
-C'est ce que je lui ait dit  
- Et il a répondu quoi ?  
- Que j'en valais pas la peine et elle se remit à sangloter dans ses bras.  
- Ben il sait pas ce qu'il rate, t'es une fille super Lisa...

Retour au présent.  
House lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter et laissa échapper un : "je suis là moi". Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que quand elle allait bien ou mal il était là. Lui était toujours là...


End file.
